lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gendry Strong
''' Gendry Strong '''is the son of Robert, and Megan Strong making him a member of House Strong. Gendry has one full sibling, and one half sibling, while of course having many more bastard children fathered by Robert Strong. Bardin's full brother is Bardin Strong who has grown into a powerful fighter, and the two of them have fought together during the entire time that House Strong has attempted to retake the city from the traitors and the Iron Islanders, while his half sibling is Mya Strong who is a beautiful young women that has also become a capable fighter, and has come to lead the archery forces of House Strong during the fighting. Gendry has always been married to his training and thus he has never really been involved with women which is a fact that has caused problems with his father. Bardin Strong was born and is one of the two legitmate children of Robert Strong. During his youth he was very close with his brother Gendry along with their father Robert who grew very affectionate with the two boys who he saw so many similarities with himself in. Their simple life changed when their father came accept the legitmacy of his bastard daughter Mya Strong, and for a time the house was a conflict every day but eventually Mya worked her way into their hearts and everything went back to peace for the close household. The peace was shattered once again when the Iron Islands lackeys in House Seaworth betrayed Harrenhall and attempted to take control of the city. This attempt nearly succeded but was eventually turned back after his uncle Stannis prepared an ambush for their forces in the market and the siege was made into a draw after this victory. Following the siege he was placed in charge of the defences of the northern section of the Ivory Neck and because of this his personal retinue has grown to quite substantial numbers, and he has been in conflict with Dale Seaworth who he has engaged in several serious battles with. History Early History Bardin Strong was born and is one of the two legitmate children of Robert Strong. During his youth he was very close with his brother Gendry along with their father Robert who grew very affectionate with the two boys who he saw so many similarities with himself in. The three of them were constantly going hunting north of the city, and Robert planned openly with them about what their futures held for them. It was during this time that even though Bardin and his brother Gendry understood that their father had flaws they were all as happy as they could have been. Mya Strong Their simple life changed when their father came accept the legitmacy of his bastard daughter Mya Strong, and for a time the house was a conflict every day but eventually Mya worked her way into their hearts and everything went back to peace for the close household. Battle of Harrenhall Following the siege he was placed in charge of the defences of the northern section of the Ivory Neck and because of this his personal retinue has grown to quite substantial numbers, and he has been in conflict with Dale Seaworth who he has engaged in several serious battles with. Family Members House Strong.jpg|Denys Strong - Grand Father|link=House Strong House Strong.jpg|Cassana Strong - Grand Mother|link=Cassana Strong Robert Strong Cover - NEW.jpg|Robert Strong - Father|link=Robert Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Uncle|link=Stannis Strong Relationships Stephan Tarth See Also : Stephan Tarth Category:House Strong Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Knight